Forum:SkyguardRP: Discussion
Discussion Space This is an Elder Scrolls fan wiki designed specially for ES roleplaying. Any discussion about the RP, questions or comments are to be listed here, as we are pleased to have new members join and will help as much as we can. To join, please read the Rules and Character Forms threads If you need help with anything relating to Lore or information on the Elder Scrolls games, please visit this wiki. ---- 16:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC)Blitzbear93 :kallen, made a few edits to your dirst repky to clean it up, normally we wont do this but since its first posts and didnt make too much sense i went ahead and did it :-Haafinger the dead guy sounded to much like Haafingar the hold which Solitude is in, thoight yoid killed a whole area XD so i changed it to Haangar. :-alot of the co ments were thrown all lver the plave, maily speech cleaned them up also when a character is thinking something we type it in italics :-good i toduction for you kitty but it was confusing how it didnt link to the first post so i added that she would head to Rorikstead dor her next destination. anyways im going to keep playing the RP with an extra post ans maybe add another character... Blitzbear93 (talk) 00:35, August 4, 2014 (UTC)Blitzbear93 :now where getting into it, letd see about getting another member or two ovef then its a party XD you khajiits alot like my Reachman, they a dangerous team yo Blitzbear93 thanks blitz I thought that I knew something called Haafingar just didn't know how it was spelled :) Kallenhaney14 also I can't type in italics I use laptop but I'll try nevermind I found out how, by the way I won't be here most of the week I gotta take care of my grandma's dogs while she's in the hospital, oh and I just read that last part "you khajiits alot like my Reachman, they a dangerous team yo" lol thanks and yes lets get some others in here as well Kallenhaney14 :thats cool the editing has an italics button dont know if it works for my tablet either XD anyways dont worry i wont kill off your character while youre gone XD Blitzbear93 lol apparently (because i don't have the money yet for a car and my mom suggested the whole thing) my mom got sick so we didn't go today good thing my cousin Richard (who is mentally a child as well as in the heart) is working for them for another 2 weeks. and trying to talk to you recently is like trying to contact a dead dude with a broken phone that has no service (okay that's probably a little too much excaggeration but still) and I would like it if we can talk more like Live chat? oh well and once we're done with Part 01 mind if I post it on facebook? or hell even print it out? its turning out pretty good Kallenhaney14 thats cool, idd use live chat but were on at different times alot, i might have to edit a few statements in your posts though but other than that its going well, feel free to print it out, who knows we might even end up with a whole books worth XD Blitzbear93 WHERE'D YA GO!! I WAS ON THE WHOLE TIME!!! just making 2 more pages 1 for you 1 for me so this way the new guys get to know us better and vice versa Kallenhaney14 ment to be on around 8pm (now 3am) but i got held up shopping and waiting for bus etc , i kinda fell asleep from exaustion once i got home anyways ive added my post and noticed youve done a bit around the wiki :) ill be sure to add more features tommorw, havent had time to search for those new members but i will at some point anyways waiting on you now kallen so get a move on! XD (jokes we still know im the lazy one) Blitzbear93 ya I kinda...um...noticed the post you had put up this morning (my time 8:00 am) and did a really quick post then when I came back at 3:00pm I edited my post (I didn't know there was 1 chest I thought there was 3 but now story has more "suspense" lol) Hey Blitz ima go now and will check in every 10 minutes to see if I can spot the legendary Blitz xD Kallenhaney14 sorry Blitz for the added suspense but hey! you decided to give it some more, I only increased it by 10 (10 times the suspense that is xD ) now that my part is done how you gonna end/continue it? a major all out war? a quick 'ditch the load and run' ending? ooh! or even a 'turn around and make distraction before racing away' ending? sooo many possibilities only 1 post (now I sound like a villain giving the hero a multiple choice question that all ends in a spectacular ending, be it good or bad) Kallenhaney14 ----- that was actually pretty cool i was trying but it was just getting so boring ya know, take stuff here take stuff their was starting to read like a postal service record, not sure what youre planning on writing but im hoping it will go awesomely with what i wrote amyways ill check in every often to see if i can get a glimpse of the infamous 'kallen' XD btw, im lazy as a sloth eh? meh thats actually true ,im so lazy i cant even be bothered making a joke outta that XD btw i linked an aqquintance here dont know if he will join but im hopeful that we will see him in chat atleast... Blitzbear93 LOOK! Ive bewn doing a bit of work and well i made us a proper heading/wordmark, desidned it after sweetrolls look at the top of the wiki and. tell me what you think :) Blitzbear93 I FOUND A PROBLEM with your khajiit, :"You will be viewed as your base race, but will instead have different powers. GM's can control your characters during Mooncrazed and Bloodthirsty (Werewolf and Vampire stages, respectively) stages (results once every 8 of the player's posts for vampires and 13 of the player's posts for lycanthropes). You may get your character to cure their Lycanthropy or Vampirism of you wish to regain you original Race powers/spells/weaknesses. A GM must be asked for this. They will then control your character for one post while 'curing' them. + =Skill - =Weakness SP =Spell PW =Power -Vampire:Invisibility SP Vampiric Drain SP Sneak +''' Bloodthirsty '''-'''Vampires Seduction '''PW " This means that Shia would have to follow these same rules and have those skills/powrs/weaknesses etc added to her profile or edit her profile so shes no longer a vampire, (dont worry bout curi g her ,well just pretend she was never a vamp) thought it was important to point out anyways seeyou eventually BTW: ive also added this handy thread Blitzbear93 ---- lol blitz sooo sorry (BUT DON'T RE-EDIT MY LAST POST its funny) but now I just put some romance in the story xD SUSPENSEx10+Romance=??? that's where YOU come in xD oh and khajiit is Vampire no more, forgot bout the little "Vampire" thing and I thought you might like what I had added, if you don't well it stays anyway, this is based off skyrim Kallenhaney14 hey blitz me going to play my Xbox360 so if you find me on (since you make it so that you appear offline all the time (hey that rhymed!)) and you wanna chat it'll be no problem since I got nothing better to do anyway Kallenhaney14 oh and if you like....you can redo my whole post if you want (for some reason I dunno why I can't do shit right today) make my Kitty kill something okay? ---- kallen im in chat right now... Blitzbear93 ----- I'm off to put money in account then come back and get gold AND both DLC's for Skyrim Kallenhaney14